Erased Memories
by PrincipessaBel
Summary: Belphegor met a girl when he was seven years old but the girl's parents wants to send her to Japan after her grandma died. What if they met one day in Japan and the girl forgot about him? Will 'Prince the Ripper' be able to get her memories back? Bel/OC Slight 69/OC and 18/OC
1. Accidental Meeting

**Minna, just as a promise, I'm going to start a new fanfic and here it is! I wish you all Read and Review. I'll try to add two chapters a week. Enjoy reading~**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn! I only own Yuuri Miyamoto.

**Warning**: OOC-ness

* * *

><p><strong>-9 years ago-<strong>

The sunlight glistens wonderfully at the tiara on top of Prince Belphegor's blonde hair. The little prince laid peacefully in the green grass near the river side inside the depths of the forest. He stared at the clouds for hours and he heard a twig snapped. The blonde boy sat up, sounded alert and examined the place. A bush beside him move. As he went closer, he heard a voice. A voice of a little girl.

'Anyone, please, help'

The prince looked closer inside and saw a girl wearing a pink loli that got hooked on a stem.

'Uhm. Could you help me here, please..'

* * *

><p>… and so he did<p>

'Grazie..' [1]

'Ushishishi~ what _does_ the prince gets for helping you~?'

'Would It be alright for you to come back here, prince-sama[2]?'

'Ushishishi~ and why~?'

'I'm going to give my gratitude for the helpful prince'

'Ushishishi~'

The blonde prince agreed and had a short talk, he learned that the girl's name is Yuu, _Yuuri Miyamoto_. Unlike him, she's just a normal girl and only lives with her grandmother because both of her parents are currently working in Japan. Yuu quickly excused herself, not wanting her grandmother to feel worried for her. The blonde nodded and said he'll wait for the next day in the same time and place. They said their good-byes and went home.

* * *

><p>The prince can hardly sleep because of his excitement for his present from the girl. Grinning wildly at his thought of what it may be, someone entered his room and stood on the doorframe.<p>

'Shesheshe, someone's_ inlove~_'

It was his twin brother, Rasiel. His most hated person in the world right after his parents.

'Get out of here, cockroach! I'll kill you!'

'Shesheshe~ kill me? That's impossible!'

Bel opened his drawer and got his knives, he threw it to his twin but he already left.

'Tch.'

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes before the said time of meeting, Bel went exactly to the place where Yuu and hime first met. After minutes of waiting, he finally saw Yuu wearing a violet-striped long sleeve and grey pants. She is holding a white cloth and seemed to have a box inside.<p>

'Ciao[3], Bel-sama.'

'Bel-sama? Why Bel-sama?'

'Because you're a prince.'

'Ushishishi, so, what did Yuu bring for the prince?'

The girl sat down in a big shiny stone and removed the cloth and she opened the what-seems-to-be-a-box.

'Is that… food? What do you call those..?'

The prince sweat dropped. This is his first time in seeing those octopus-shaped brown thing and a sliced roll of vegetable, seafood and rice inside.

'Yes, and this is what you call a bento. It's just similar to a lunch box but bento has Japanese food inside.'

Yuu used her chopsticks, grabbed a piece of octopus sausage and fed the prince. Of course, the blonde prince ate it.

'This is a sausage. I thought it's a baby octopus.'

The raven-haired girl, now, got a maki inside and fed the little prince, again.

'W-what's_ that_ food?'

'It's a maki, don't resist Bel-sama, there_ is_ no poison.'

After what she said, he ate it.

'Did you made all of this?'

'Well, not actually, I only helped granny in making those.'

'Ushishishi~ she's good in cooking, and you must've been a good helper. What's that?'

The prince is, now, pointing to a sushi.

'That's a sushi, your majesty'

Yuu giggled in her last word and fed him the sushi.

* * *

><p>The raven-haired girl and the prince is laying down on the shiny stone after the blonde ate everything inside the bento.<p>

'Shishishi~ yuu-chan, you're a good picker. But, the prince likes the sushi best.'

'Thanks, Bel-sama, and that's my favorite, too.'

'Nee[4], will you come back tomorrow?'

'If the prince wants me to.'

* * *

><p>And their secret meeting went on for six months. Bel learned so many thing about Yuu and she, too, about Bel.<p>

'The prince like Yuu-chan's good attitude towards him. Does she want to be the prince's queen someday?'

The girl flushed and smiled.

'If the prince wants me to.'

This is his most loved attitude about Yuu. She respects her superior and obeys them no matter what they want her to do.

'Someday and that's a promise. Shishishi~'

'Hai. And I'll never forget the prince's promise.'

She grinned and hugged him – a friendly hug, of course.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note -in case you didn't know the terminologies i used-<strong>_

_**[1]** Thank you._

_**[2]** 'sama' means 'master' or a sign of superiority._

_**[3]** Hi, 'ciao' can also be used as bye_

_**[4]** Hey_

_**A new chapter for the new story! AMEN!**_

_**Sorry if that's only a short first chapter but i'll try to make the second one longer.**_

_**Thanks for reading! Thanks for reading! And to those who will review, I'm really grateful! I hope you enjoyed!**_


	2. Depression in Their Hearts

**Yosh~! Chapter two is here! Please Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn! I only own Yuu Miyamoto

**Warning:** OOC-ness

* * *

><p>It's nearly July and Bel met Yuu, she is wearing the same red and black-striped long sleeves like Bel. She is crying in their secret meeting place. It's his first time in seeing the girl crying.<p>

'W-what ha-happened?'

He can't laugh nor grin at the crying girl.

'G-granny. S-she..'

She can't speak clearly between her sobs and hiccups but she managed to finish the sentence.

'She.. d-died.. B-bel-sama…'

'It's going to be alright, now, don't cry..'

'T-thanks Bel-sama… Y-you're r-really.. ni-nice..'

Bel is now patting the little girl's head and she smiled at him.

'Are you alright now, Yuu-chan?'

'Hai, and it's all thanks to you, Bel-sama.'

'Shishishi~[1] So, where is Yuu-chan gonna live? Do you want to come to the castle and live with the prince? He can share his room with you, if you want.'

'Actually…'

'Hm?'

'Im going to.. Japan..'

'Wh-what?'

'I won't be seeing you.. again.. Bel-sama'

More tears flowed down to her cheeks. The girl's current news shredded his hope.. his hope in having a real friend. A friend that he can freely share his experiences, his happiness and his sorrows. He felt his heart is being thorned.

'Wh-when?'

'T-tomorrow.. e-evening.'

He removed his tiara and placed it in Yuu's head.

'B-bel-sama, this.. is y-yours.. I-I can't accep—'

'I'll give this to you and don't forget me. If you feel lonely in Japan, get this and think of it as me..'

'H-hai.. but, w-will it be.. o-okay?'

'It will.. So, let's make the last two meetings memorable? I brought your favorite board game. Shishi~'

'Ch-chess?'

'Hai~!'

'Game!'

And they played until Bel got bored because of losing every game to Yuu.

'Yuu-chan, be back here tomorrow.'

'Hai, Bel-sama'

* * *

><p>Tomorrow came and Bel is ready to meet Yuu in their secret place when the blonde heard when a knock on his door came.<p>

'Shishishi~ What?'

'Bel-sama, your highness wants to see you.'

'Can it wait? Tell him I'll come back after this.'

'It can't Bel-sama, this is very important.'

'Better be quick, Shishishi'

He walked along the great halls and went straight to the living room. There, his father awaited him.

'Belphegor, here is the replacement of your lost crown. By the way, what happened to the one you lost?'

'That? It fell down when I was playing alone. I didn't notic—'

'Don't go back to the forest, you might loose that one again.'

'What? But- I-'

'It's for the best.'

Bel got grounded and cannot go back to the forest. He's worried about Yuu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

**[1]** Since Yuu already smile at him, he knew he can laugh at the moment.**_  
><em>**

_So, how's the second chapter? I cried after re-reading this. Poor Bel, but, expect more lonely scenes. Hehe. Thanks for reading and now... click the review button and tell me what did you feel for our poor prince and what do you want for Yuu to react in Bel not meeting her in her last day in Italy? :))_

_okay, it's too short. T-T gomena minna-sama..  
><em>


	3. Unexpected Fate

**Another chapter for Erased Memories, HOORAY! ALLELUIA!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn! I only own Yuu Miyamoto

**Warning:** OOC-ness

**Note:** I would highly recommend for you to re-read the second chapter.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yuu stayed for hours, waiting for <em>her<em> prince. She decided to go home and left a note for Bel in the shiny rock where they often sat, the note says.

'Ciao Bel-sama,

Well.. I think this is now.. good bye. Thanks for being a good friend to me, I'm really sorry I have to go. I'll never forget your promise and I wish when we see each other again, you still remember me. I'll greet the prince with the most cheerful greeting you can have in the world, and that's a promise. I'll miss you Bel-sama.

Love,  
>Yuu Miyamoto'<p>

* * *

><p>The driver got Yuu's luggages. Actually, it was NOT easy because of all the girl's lolitas, striped long sleeves, sweatshirts and pants, coming from her grandma, is inside. He started driving and Yuu is sitting on the front seat with him.<p>

'Japan is not going to be bad.'

But she can't avoid her tears from flowing again with the thought of _no_ grandma, _no_ lasagnas and bake mac and _no_ kind princes to meet in Japan. (Read: _No_ Belphegor.)

'Little girl, don't cry, mum and dad will be worried.'

The driver comforted her and forgot that he _is_ driving.

'Driver-san. Let me.. be.. T-the car.'

'Eh?'

He turned to the brake but it seemed to be broken. There is a sharp turn ahead of them and the cliff is too deep. They are miles away from any possible village in the city.

'Oh no! Goodness gracious!'

'AHHHHH!'

The driver managed to turn left but the car bumped on the electric post. The front of the car is fully damged, both Yuu and the driver got stuck inside, unconscious.

* * *

><p>It was almost six months after Belphegor killed his family and joined the Varia. He <em>is<em> good for his age but at times he became so stubborn and acts like a spoiled brat. His Boss, Xanxus, has respect for him unlike his second-in-command[1], Squalo, who always receive flying wine glasses straight to his silvery-white long hair.

* * *

><p>Yuu woke up with her back aching, her body is full of bandages. Her vision is still blurry but she can she a figure of to person sleeping at the edge of the thing she was laying.<p>

'M-mum? D-dad?'

Both of the figures beside her moved.

'Y-Yuuri! You're awake! Thank God! My sweet baby'

'We're so happy that you're already awake.'

She right, those figures _were_ her parents.

'W-where am I?'

'You're in the hospital, sweetie.'

'You got involved in a car crash. And.. got in a coma for almost a year.'

'A year?'

'Yes.'

The doctor now came inside the room.

'Yuuri-san, you'll be able to walk again in.. I think.. three to four months.. and you would recover in a year or so.'

'My vision? When can I see normally again, sensei[2]?'

'It'll only take a month for your eyes to see normally.'

'Hai..'

* * *

><p><strong>-present time-<strong>

It has been eight and a half years since the two of them saw each other. Belphegor can _still_ clearly remember the girl he met in the depths of the forest, her Lolita that is stucked in a stem. How she bring Japanese food with her to have picnic with the prince. How she always win in chess and hide-and-seek. And how she became his friend. On the other side, Yuu, didn't remember something on meeting a prince in Italy, on how she got a REAL tiara/crown and how she came to learn and love the board game Chess. Now, she lived in Namimori and went to Namimori Middle School. She had her own apartment but it's empty, she is the only one living in there-exclude when she is trained by the world's strongest illusionists, Mukuro and Mammon. There are two things they BOTH like about her. First, she is a fast-learner. Second, she never complains and always follow their orders and because of this, BOTH of them are very pleased with her attitude.

* * *

><p>It's the start of the 'Ring Conflict' and Lussuria is the first one. Lussuria got the upper hand when 'he' used 'his' metal knee in defending 'himself' from Sasagawa's attack but unfortunately, Sasagawa still won.<p>

**-Same time-**

Yuu is on her way back to her apartment after she bought her medicine in the drug store when she passed to a group of men walking standing infront of the school gates. She examined them closely.

_Hm~ A big robot bringing a man with a Mohawk hair, a blonde teen , a little older than me is wearing a—is that a tiara? _She shrugged the thought then observed the others._ A woman with long silky silvery-white hair, having a sword strapped on her hand and a man with mustache with umbrellas on the back. Plus the hooded baby— wait a hooded baby? Violet triangular tatoos on the cheeks? Mammon-sensei._

'Sensei?'

'Hm?'

The Varia looked at her way. She looked at the woman with the long hair and it turns out to be a 'HE'.

'VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOII! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WOMAN DOING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET IN MID-NIGHT!'

The 'man' screamed on the top of his lungs and she thought almost everyone in Namimori must've heard it quite clearly.

'Squalo, shut up, Yuu, why are you here?'

'I-I just bought my medicine.'

'Okay, Squalo, tell Boss I'll stay with her, only for a night.'

The hooded infant made it's way on Yuu's shoulder when someone leapt on the raven-haired teen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_**[1]** I don't know if Squalo is already the second-in-command that time._

_**[2]** Doctor. 'sensei' can be used for 'nurse' 'teacher' 'professor' etc._

_**Minna, thanks for the ones who reviewed the first and second chapter! I'm really grateful~!**_

_**Special thanks to:**_

_**Twelfth Legion**_

_**MrsRegulusBlack123  
>Hopelesslyhope<br>Alexandria Volturi  
>Kildosad<strong>_

_**For reviewing and feedback~!  
><strong>_

_**I hoped you enjoyed the Third Chapter of Erased Memories! 'Till we all meet again~! Bye-bii~~~!**_


	4. He Cried?

**Okay, minna, we're already in the 4****th**** chapter! **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn! I only own Yuuri Miyamoto

**Warning:** OOC-ness

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, clarifications and questions to the 3<strong>**rd**** chap.**

[Q] Why is Yuu only living by her own in Japan? Where are her parents? Did they die?  
>-A- No, they didn't die. Yuu's parents are mafia and they cannot stay in a country too long enough. They went back to Italy but Yuu refused to come because of being traumatized by the car crash.<p>

[Q] How did she became Mukuro's student?  
>-A- Just like Chrome, she met him in her -somewhat- dream right after the car crash and he wants to make a contract with her. She refused but he kept his interest and letting her trained by him or sometimes, Chrome.<p>

[Q] How come she seemed to be so close or connected to Mammon?  
>-A- Her parents were close to Mammon right before he became an arcobaleno. Mammon is not only Yuu's teacher, he is her godfather. (just in the fan fiction, this really didn't happen in the anime nor the manga.)<p>

* * *

><p>'Bel, get of her or you'll never see daylight again.'<p>

Mammon warned the blonde who didn't seem to care. He was busy staring at the squirming girl beneath him. He was examining her if she really _was_ Yuuri Miyamoto, the girl who has raven hair and his _only_ best friend. Yuu can feel his breath and her heart pounding, throbbing and beats faster and faster on every second he stayed on top of her. She can also feel his heart, beating at the same time as hers. She felt like they are one, that they are destined for each other. But how? She didn't even know the guy. The raven haired teen froze when his icy cold hands touched her flushing, burning cheeks.

'Y-Yuu-chan, I-I found you.. Shishishi..'

'What? W-who are you?'

'VOOOOOII! Bel, you bastard! Stop attacking every raven haired girls just because you're missing you're dead childhood friend!'

'She's not dead! She's.. she's here..'

Mammon's self-preservation is now drained. He cannot bear in seeing his goddaughter in that awkward position with Belphegor. He's not going to be a good influence at her. She will not have any future with him. Mammon knew he will not earn money in caring about his goddaughter but he liked her. He treated her as his own child. He cannot let this be. He should do something. But before he could do something, Bel had already made his move. He is now currently hugging the girl.

'Bel- !'

The prince is not grinning nor sniggering. He seems like.. like crying. Bel had never thought that Yuu would forget about him, about their friendship. He has no choice but to accept this. That he is not a part of her life anymore. He got up then started walking by himself. Mammon just stared at him, not used to his usual behavior.

* * *

><p>Yuu and Mammon went straight to the girl's apartment right after the incident. She spoke.<p>

'Sensei. W-who's that?'

'That? Belphegor?'

She nodded while getting a glass of milk for her and her teacher, he could see curiosity in her eyes. He debated on his self about this, will he tell the truth? Or he'll just say forget about what Bel did? He knew both would see each other more and more, specially now, that the Varia is currently in Japan for the 'Ring Conflict'

'Mu.. Let's not talk about him.'

'Who is he?' She wants an answer. She demands for one, her tone slightly changing. Now, Mammon could not hide this to her. He knows this tone of voice. He heard this before. It was when she wanted to learn about teleportation that he said to her it's so advanced for her age of 9.

'He's a member of Varia. He's Prince the Ripper. He became a member of the squad when he was 8, he killed his family by his own hands.'

'What? T-that's outrageous!' She accidentally spat the milk she is currently drinking by her godfather's explanation. She knew there is no such things as murdering your own family. No one would ever do that, except for those who are _real _devils.

His name flashed again in her mind. Belphegor. It's an Italian word. She have already heard of it before. It's in the bible. _Beelbezub? Beezlebub? Oh, Beelzebub._ A demon. Mammon's description _do_ fit his name.

'That's why I told you nevermind it.. Mu.. Let's go to sleep.'

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for another short chapter. But I DID do my best to detail everything that needs to be detailed and I lessen the talking. If everyone would mind, I'm gonna be back on Saturday or Sunday so please wait patiently!<strong>

**Thanks for those who support and review every chapter and share their suggestions for making the fic better. I'm very very grateful guys! **


	5. Visitor

**Author:** 5th chapter ish heeeeeeeere!

**Bel:** oi, Author-san, why'd the prince got lots of pitiful reviews from peasants?

**Author:** Don't know, just reaaaaaad! *runs away*

**Yuu:** Prince-sama, you shouldn't scare Author-sama like that..

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn! I only own Yuuri Miyamoto

**Warning: **OOC-ness

* * *

><p>It was only one in the morning when pitiful screams can be heard from a very narrow alley in the borders of Namimori City. Shrieks of terror, moans of agony and screams of pain are very pleasing sound for prince the ripper. But tonight was an exception, it was not very pleasing at all. He was filled with anger, sadness and depression. He never thought that his long lost childhood friend would just forget about him and embarrass him in front of his comrades – he could care less about them, though. He's on a killing spree. Everyone on his way are his victims. <em>Every peasant<em>.

* * *

><p>Yuu yawned lazily as she stood up from her place while letting the baby beside her sleep longer. She was a bit jealous because he can do this all night, all day without worrying about school. <em>What does a mafia will gonna do with school?<em> Intelligence is just second in the skills a Mafioso should have, first are reflexes and ability. _What am I thinking, school is only three hours away_. She got her bathroom robe and towel from the cupboard in the cabinet while she opened the faucet, filling the tub. She shed away her clothes and went in the tub. It was a very good bath, specially her place is so quiet, so isolated. She smiled at the thought about this peace that wouldn't be ruined by anyone—

'VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIII! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR, WOMAN!'

_Crap. _

'What is it?'

She got her towel and wrapped her around her body and got her robe, wearing it. She hurriedly ran to the front door, her body still soaked but perfectly wrapped by the towel and robe. She wouldn't want anyone to see her naked body, right? No woman would like that.

'Voi, woman, where is that arcobaleno teacher of yours! Bring him to me or I'll slice you!'

'First, don't call me 'woman' long-hair-sama. Second, I'm preparing for school so please don't ever come back here on 6:49 in the morning, specially if you're just going to wake up every single person in this city.' Her eye slightly twitching at the guy with silvery-long hair infront of her. This is not a good time in ruining her good mood.

'VOOII-!'

'Hai, I'll get him. Wait here. And be silent, long-haired-sama.'

He scowled at her as the raven-haired teen sighed then walked to her room and sat at the edge of her bed. She slowly shook the baby which is cocooned in to a blanket sponsored by her.

'Sensei.'

Shake.

Shake.

Shake.

'Mu.. what is it?' the baby slowly sat up (Yuu thinks because she don't actually know if he is already standing because there's no difference in his sitting position and standing position.)

'Long-haired-sama is here to—'

'VOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIII! YOU'RE RELAXING HERE WHILE THAT DAMN BOSS IS KILLING US ONE BY ONE BECAUSE OF THAT ONE SHITTY LOST! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT OF THAT BED AND HELP US THERE!' Squalo has found his way inside Yuu's room, he must've followed the girl without her noticing it.

_I feel like my eardrums are bleeding. He is one decent person, __**very**__ decent_.

'Long-haired-sa—'

'VOI! IT'S SQUALO, YOU BRAT!'

She hate doing this but she cannot stop herself, 'WHY THE HELL ARE YOU YELLING AT US!'

'I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU, WOMAN! VOOOOOOOOOIIIII! WHERE'S THAT SHITTY ARCOBALENO!'

'I AM YUURI MIYAMOTO! DON'T EVER CALL ME 'WOMAN' OR EVEN 'BRAT' IN MY OWN TERRITORY!'

'VOOOOOOOOIII! SHUT UP, BRAT! I DO WHAT I WANT!'

'Let him be, Yuu. Get ready for school. Where's Bel?''

He is now fully awoke because of the sudden yelling competition against his student and that shark. He never knew that this day would ever come. That Yuu would yell at a complete stranger because she is very pissed and annoyed. She nodded at Mammon then went back to the bathroom. Completely locking it. She removed the towel and robe then went to the tub again.

'Voi, that brat is outside! He said he can't bear in seeing her again! What a dumb excuse! Do you think that fake-prince is already mentally retarded?'

'You're an idiot, are you? He is already mentally retarded. You know, when he is in Prince the Ripper mode.'

'Voi, you've got a point in ther—WAIT! DID YOU JUST CALL ME AN IDIOT! VOOOOOOIII! '

'I did. Let's go, I don't want to disturb her.'

'VOOI-!'

'Come on!'

He floated to the door and opened it. He signaled at Squalo, wanting him to be first. He may not want that door broken because of that idiot bastard. Squalo grumpily walk outside and Mammon followed, closing and locking the door as silently as he can.

'Yo, Mammy-chan.'

It was Bel.

'Mu.. Bel, you looked like so worn out..'

'Don't mind me, Mammy.'

'Voii! Where's the 'shishi' laugh of yours? Is it because your girlfriend just dumped you~?' he retorted at the prince.

'She's not my girlfriend!' the blonde protested but there's a slight tint of pink in his cheeks. (Read: Slight)

* * *

><p>It was dismissal, Yuu had finished checking the classrooms if everything is in order. Being a member of the Disciplinary Committee is hard mostly if your co-members are all guys. She also don't want to fail in every command Hibari gives her. She wouldn't want to be bitten to death, she's still young and she still want to enjoy her life. Dropping the topic about being bitten to death by Hibari, she went to the Reception room, reported that nothing is wrong and everything is alright, Hibari dismissed her and said she may go. Upon closing the gates, not locking it because Hibari is still inside, she notice a group of guys crowding outside the school premises. Her 'sempai' would be very ad annoyed at her if she didn't stop them. The girl walked near them she reached in her pocket and held the circular object inside.<p>

'Anou.. Wait are you guys doing?'

They looked at her, she saw a boy in the middle of them, beaten up. It has spiky brunette hair, Tsunayoshi Sawada. The school loser, she know him because she and Hibari always scan the students' profiles because of some 'particular' reasons Hibari refused to tell her every time she asks him, the most unpopular sentence she always hear Hibari say "Shut up, herbivore, or I'll bite you to death".

'Well.. We are just bullying dame-tsuna, is there a problem with that?' a tall guy said mockingly at her.

'well. There are many problems with that. First of al-'

'Do you want to bullied too?'

They laughed at her as he showed the thing she is holding in her pocket and the boys infront of her stared at the golden circular thing. A pendulum. She started moving it left to right as the 'bullies' followed it with their eyes, fascinated. Tsuna stared at the girl, thanking the Gods and Goddesses in heavens that they gave him someone to stop those freaking bullies that he just saw for the first time in his life.

'Get lost and stop bullying poor guys.'

The bullied nodded then walked away like zombies, slowly marching sideways. Yuu walked near Tsuna.

'Are you okay?'

Tsuna nodded, a little disappointed at her. _Why would she ask him if he is okay? It's obvious that he's not!_

'You're not. Where's your house? Shall I take you there?' She asked as she helped him to stand, she glanced at the window of the reception room and saw Hibari smirking at her, she smiled, knowing that her 'sempai' had watched the whole event and proud of what she did.

'I-I'm okay. Thanks for helping me.' Tsuna said as he bent down, picking up his books.

* * *

><p>Yuu just got home when she saw a thick blanket of mist covering inside the house. It's a sign, a good sign. She smiled, and ran swiftly at the guest room. A figure of a girl with a pineapple hairstyle is sitting in the indigo canopy bed. Yuu hugged the mysterious girl from the back and putting her head on the girl's shoulder.<p>

'Welcome back, Chrome-sempai.'

'Ciao, Yuuri. Tadaimaa.'

Turning to Yuu, the mysterious girl has an eye patch in her right eye. Her face is plain but Yuu always say it's simple and she's beautiful. Her figure is a little thin. Yuu never encourage her in eating sweets and junk food everyday. Whenever she's here with the raven-haired girl, she gave her nutritious meals and let her stay with her. SHe treated her like a big sister would treat their younger siblings.

'Mukuro-sama's coming soon.'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I've been working for new ideas about the fic.. but it's still short! Also, I have surveyed so many times to my friends and classmates but still no luck.. *sigh***

**Thanks for those who support, read and reveiwed my fanfiction! I love you all, minna-sama!**


	6. Premonition and Whaa?

**Author:** Yuu-chan, will you do the disclaimer for me?

**Yuu:** hai! *read from a paper* Author-sama does not own Katekyo hitman reborn, but the plot and Yuuri Miyamoto. *sweatdropped* err.. Author-sama,

**Author:** hm?

**Yuu:** y-you-

**Bel:** how dare you say my Yuu-chan is yours! i'll rip you into pieces!

**Author:** GYAAAAAAHH! *run as fast as she can*

Warning: OOC-ness

* * *

><p>She knew this from the start. Mukuro never showed any interest in persons who are normal, he wants someone extraordinary. That's why he's here. That's his purpose for summoning Chrome to her. That's his intention. But for her, he is a friend, her teacher. She knew there's something out of the ordinary in her and became fully aware of it when Mukuro told her. At first, she laughed at the idea, but Mukuro presented her evidences that showed she's not an average person. She can do miraculous things out of the blue.<p>

She walked to the kitchen, grabbed a ceramic round plate with her and went back to the guest room where Chrome is.

'Sempai, is it really true that Mukuro-sama is in Kokuyou right now? My hyper intuition is telling me.' A different voice came from her, as if she's faking this voice. Her charming, sweet voice became flat and dead. A monotonous tone. She is ordered to speak like this in front of her teacher and sempais because Mukuro once told her that illusionists are bound to hide their true emotions with a mask. A pokerface.

'Hai, I'm with him earlier but he said he'll come very soon here.' Chrome said as Yuu sat in the floor, crossing her feet while staring at Chrome. Put the ceramic plate in front of her, holding it to make the shining glass stood in the floor. Her other hand of top of it for support. Few seconds later, she started spinning the porcelain a hundred kilometers per second. When she thought the speed is enough for the ceramic to spin on its own, she removed her hands and put it on her feet. Her irises are now a very little image of a war, full of flames, running and teamwork-which Chrome or any other person can see. Cradling herself forward and backward, and forward and backward and again and again. The girl started mumbling very soft words. Chrome went closer to her to listen to the mumbles the raven-haired girl is saying. When Chrome is close enough to hear the words, she heard words such as 'victory'

'vongola'

'varia'

'lose'

'suffer'

'wrath'

'poison'

'traitor'

'almost'

'mauled'

'cooperation'

'win'

Then after saying those words, the plate starts reducing speed and her irises became normal again. The room is filled with mist once more. She proceeded to look at the person beside her. Yes, just like she expected.

'Mukuro-sama.' Her flat tone voice said once again.

'Oya, oya, I think my precious Yuuri has finished her premonition.' That man. That man whom she knew is only using her has the guts to call her _his._ 'Let me guess, V_ictory_ goes to _Vongola_ and the _Varia lose_. The participants will _suffer_ from _wrath _and_ poison_. There is a _traitor_. Someone is _almost_ going to be _mauled_ but _cooperation_ will still _win_? Kufufu, my precious one, you're so easy to guess. I'm really grateful for that tip. I shall go now my sweet little one. Sleep well my dear.' _Sweet, what's sweet in my tone?_ He moved his face closer to hers. A light kiss on the cheeks. She knew he's very grateful and proud in what she did. This is rare. She did not fidget nor move away from him. She let him do it. 'Kufufu, what an obedient little princess.' Then he disappeared from the thick mist enveloping the room.

She glanced at the window, the sky is dark. It must be hours after saying those words. She went back to the kitchen and cleaned the porcelain she used. After that, she cooked her dinner. Assignments are her next targets and school papers. Opening her bag, she noticed a letter. Unrolling the parchment, _it must be from the mafia, _she thought. She read the message and it seems like the Varia wants her to work with them for only two days or so. They want her to observe the Vongola team and spy on the mid-schoolers. The total amount to be paid for her a day is an astonishing _three thousand euro_ a day. _Bloody hell! Even government people can't afford three thou euro a day!_ She screamed in her mind while her eyes widened at the offer. The girl smiled and nodded at the message, getting the pictures of the Vongola team, her grin widened more right after seeing her target. That brunette, Sawada Tsunayoshi. A silver-haired Italian, Gokudera Hayato. A natural Asia, Yamamoto Takeshi. A little child with afro, Lambo. A guy that looked like he can kill, Hibari Kyoya. A white-haired man that appears to look like annoying, Sasagawa Ryohei. A pineapple head, Rokudou Mukurou. She gasped.

_Her master? In Vongola team? Is that why he asked for a premonition?_

* * *

><p>'Boss! We can't use her for a spy! If the other Vongola Assassins out there knew what she's going to do, she's dead meat!' Mammon, for once, shouted at his boss for the knowledge that he asked the his goddaughter to observe the Vongola team. She <em>is<em> good in those things but she is never good in any physical fights, that's why he gave his student a pendulum for her to protect herself from bad persons. Not all the time. It doesn't work in assassins. They are fast, faster than her. They are strong, stronger than her.

'She's a natural observer and researcher, scum, we need her help. Get out or I'll turn you in to ash.'

Mammon twitched, he better get out. But that issue still bother him even if his boss had already decided. He walked out of the room. Surprised, he saw the Varia's prince, Belphegor. He's wearing a baggy black t-shirt that showed his right upper arm and a black-and-red striped pjs, holding a glass of milk. 'Mammon.'

They decided to talk in Mammon's room-since Bel's room is such a mess.

'Shishi, is there something happening unexpected?'

'It's boss. He wants to make Yuu observe and spy on the Vongola team.'

With Bel being sensitive in such topics, including Yuu. He frowned, his Cheshire grin is removed from his pale face. Mammon can sense his mood swing. Illusionists are good in sensing and detecting the emotions of other people around them, that's why.

'She's not that prepared yet to fight in physical, but she's putting herself in danger. We all know what Vongola does in spies that are caught, right? I can't stand seeing her like that. Also, boss offered her three thou euro day. Money is tempting her, I wish boss just summoned me instead of her, that three thou is very depressing if she's the one who's gonna get it.'

'Ushishishi!' Bel laughed hard after Mammon's speech. He cares so much for Yuu but still think of the money that is gonna be given to her if she accepted the job. He _is_ the Mammon I know and like.

'What?'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Another short chapter but i hope you click the review button after reading the fanfic and my note.

The part that i made Yuu doing some premonition, for all of you should know, i just got that from **Blessed Child.** A movie, which i do not and never will own. T-T

Till the next chapter minna..


	7. Back to the Beginning

I don't felt inspired today, sorry for another _very_ short chapter! I'll start to put lines in every time skips from now on. :)) R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn! I only own Yuuri Miyamoto and the plot.

**Warning:** OOC-ness

* * *

><p>'Hmm.. it's just 9..' her head resting on the study table with her books and notebooks and pens scattered all around. Yuu remembered the letter from the Varia, she smiled gladly and proceeded to attain her jacket. She brought it too with her scarf.<p>

Minutes later, she is now walking to the hotel where the whole Varia is staying currently. The glass door opened automatically when she is in front of it. A five-star hotel. It's so luxurious. The counter is made of antique wood with golden edges. The lobby is also like that. What completely bewildered her is the chandelier with glass water-droplets. She carry on why she came to this expensive hotel.

'Could I get the room number of Varia?' she asked politely to the girl who is on the counter.

'The Varia? Are you someone they know, Miss? Do you have any business with them?'

'I have, and they know me.'

'What's your name, Miss?' Getting a folder which seems to be a guest list, Yuu supposed.

'Yuu, Yuuri Miyamoto.'

'Oh, they've been expecting you. They occupy the whole top floor, would you like someone to assist you?'

She smiled, 'No thanks,' she bowed then went to the elevator.

She waited patiently for the elevator to stop in the top floor. Floor 24, only one floor. When she reached her destination, she knocked on the door.

* * *

><p>-inside the room-<p>

* * *

><p>'Mou~ I'm busy here. Bel-chan~ Could you get the door~?'<p>

'Iyada[1]! You can't order the prince. Ushishi~' the blonde is busy polishing his precious knives, grinning widely, proud of how shiny and beautiful his knives are.

'VOOOIII! Bel, get that door!' Squalo shouted at the prince from the shower.

'.nai~ Ushishi~ Why not Levi?'

'Voi, he's already in the school, his battle is tonight!'

'Why not you, stupid commander? Ushishi'

'Get it, trash.' Xanxus' word suddenly made Bel sat upright.

'H-hai, Boss.'

He opened the door and saw a smiling Yuuri Miyamoto. The blonde prince is surprised and blushed. For Yuu, that happened too. This is her first time in seeing someone so _cute._ With the baggy t-shirt he's wearing, she want to glomp on him and pinch his cheeks. She tried her best not to jump on top of him and focused on her intention. 'Good evening, Prince-sama, is Xanxus-sama here?'

'Y-yes.. Why? Shi.. Shi..' He stammered, _she so cute, I want to hug her again._ She tilted her head a little and said, 'You seemed tense, Prince-sama, is there something bugging you about me?'

_Did she forgot or she's just pretending that didn't happen?_

'Nothing, Yuu-chan. Err.. Shishi, C-come in.'

'Arigato.' She smiled again at him, _my cheeks are starting to burn, I wish he won't see it._

'Boss, Yuu-chan's here.'

'What, trash? Yes to the offer?' he's still sitting on his throne, eyeing Yuu from head to toe.

'Hai! I'd do it!' She said proudly.

'Then, you start tomorrow. Now, get lost, scum.'

'Arigato, Boss.' She said.

* * *

><p>Time Skip: After getting out in the Hotel.<p>

* * *

><p>'Prince-sama,' Xanxus let the girl escorted by Bel because something bad may happen to her.<p>

'Shishi, What is it, Yuu-chan?'

'You once said I'm your childhood friend, right?' Looking up at him.

'Yes, shishi~ Why, you remember?' Yuu shook her head. He patted her head, smiling naturally. 'I'll help you, then.' He slipped his hands onto hers. Their hands intertwined.

_Oh. My. Gosh. _

Using her free hand, she pinched her cheek. It stinged.

'Ouch!' she said rubbing the cheek she just pinch. Bel released her hand. He thought it's his grip that hurt her.

'Gomen, Yuu-chan.'

'No, it's not your fault Princ-' Bel pressed his thumb on her soft lips, making the girl's face a dark shade of crimson and speechless.

'Yuu-chan, it's Bel-sama. Call me Bel-sama.' She nodded and smiled shyly.

* * *

><p>Time Skip: After <em><strong>Bonding<strong>_ Time

* * *

><p>'Bel-sama, it's already 11, why not stay here for a night? There's an empty room near mine.'<p>

'Ushishi~ the prince still has business to finish. But I might stay here if..'

'If?' the raven-haired girl raised an eyebrow and smiling naughtily.

'You let me sleep with you in your room.'

'Iyada!' The girl blushed again and pouted childishly.

With an hour she spent with the prince, she felt comfortable with him around, unlike the first time she met him here in Japan. She learned that there are so many things that they have in common, but Bel didn't told her the reasons behind this.

'Ushishi~ I knew you'd answer that. I'm just joking, sleep tight, Yuu-chan. Bye-bii~'

'Hai, You too, Bel-sama.'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**[1]** 'I don't want to' or 'no way'

I felt like i want to edit it but Mum wants me out of the Laptop, so.. i so you enjoyed the short 7th chapter. Now, click the review button and tell me what you think! thanks to those who made me and my story as their favourite!


	8. Observation Start!

_Another chapter! Tomorrow i'm not going to be here so enjoy the 8th chapter! _

_**Disclaimer :** I do not own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn! I only own Yuuri Miyamoto and the plot._

_**Warning:** OOC-ness_

* * *

><p><em>Argh. Sleep! Sleep!<em>

Yuu rolled from the sheets of blankets ontop of her. She can't sleep and _his_ pictures kept flashing in her head. 'Damn you, Yuuri, it's one in the morning, sempai's gonna kill me if I'm late. Sleep! Stupid brain, let me sleep!' She kept doing alternative things to make herself sleep.

She went to the kitchen to make a hot glass of milk. She finished the milk in one gulp. Using her arms as cushion, she tried to rest her head in the table. But she still doesn't felt like sleeping.

_Attempt number one. __**Failed.**_

She opened the computer and printed a big picture of a farm with lots of sheep. Then, she proceeded to her room, held the picture infront of her and started counting. Before she fell asleep, boredom took place.

_Attempt number two. __**Failed.**_

Tried watching slow TV programs with low volume. She started blinking and her eyelids are dropping. But, damn, the slow program changed before her eyes completely close. The _action _program woke her spirits again with the loud 'BOOM' even if it's already in a low volume.

_Attempt number three. __**Failed.**_

Returning back to her room, she grabbed a book and start reading. Curse this, she accidentally grabbed the wrong book, her Calculus book. Instead of falling asleep, boredom, once again, took place.

_Attempt number four. __**Failed.**_

She glanced at the clock. Crap. Four o' clock in the morning. She banged her head from the wall nearest to her. This is going to be a long sleepy day. Before she could think of it, she _did_ fall asleep.

The raven-haired girl swore she wouldn't want to wake up. Not today, not on any other day. She was wondering in her dreams. She's wearing a long white dress and a veil. While holding a bouquet of white roses, she's walking in the center of the aisle. Wedding bells cling and clang. Her parents is escorting her to the altar.

Smiling widely because they are almost there, she almost saw a glimpse of her future husband. The guy was tall, she shall find him one day! He has pale complexion and is grinning widely-or you may say, creepily. Yuu got goosebumps in her arms, looking and walking closer to the altar she can see a part of his hair it's—

* * *

><p>BANG!<p>

'Ugh..' Yuu fell from her bed. 'What the-?' She frowned, her sweet dream is interrupted. Standing up, her eye made its way to her clock. 8:30 AM.

'_Kay. Wait- 8:30?_

She rubbed her eyes and yes! It _is_ eight-thirty in the morning!

She ran as fast as she can to reach the bath room and hurriedly took her shower. Her stuff is still all scattered around in her study table. After the shower, she quickly wore her uniform and shoved her things inside her bag.

She ran as swiftly as she can and accidentally bumped into someone.

'Owwwww.' He groaned.

'Gomen, I didn't mean to.' She stared up to the guy she bumped. Her target number one, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

'Hishou[1]?'

_Observation number one: Sawada is clumsy and useless. Also, he is always late._

'Sawada?' Remembering why she's running, she looked down on her wrist watch. 8:59 AM. 'Crap, one minute!' she cursed under her breath. 'See you later, Sawada. I'm late, sempai's gonna kill me!'

'Ahh! Chotto matte[2]! Don't leave mee!' And the brunette ran after her.

* * *

><p>'You're late, herbivores.' Hibari said to the two late comers, tonfas ready to hit.<p>

'Sempai! It's just one minute late, hora[3]!' She pointed at the big clock infront of the school.

'Hiiiiii! Hibari-san! Gomenasai!' bowing infront of Hibari.

_Observation number two: Sawada is easily scared._

'Hmp. You two are still late.' Walking near them.

_Fact number one: Sempai is very strict in rules._

'Please! I didn't get enough sleep yesterday!' she said while using her only weapon, her puppy eyes. It might work in Hibari since every person in town gives her a bargain whenever she uses it.

'Fine. Hishou[1], you'll wait here with me after dismissal.' Glaring at the girl who is now begging and using her puppy eyes to him.

'Ehhhh?' She whined. 'Sempai!'

'Herbivore.' gesturing at Tsuna, Hibari let him proceed to his classroom while Yuu is still whining, complaining and pleading to him.

'That's enough, proceed to your class, now!' he glared daggers to her which made her stop. She turned around but Hibari stopped her by holding her upper arm. 'I forgot, the Committee is going to give the assessment test today, you come with me for the second and third years.' She nodded. 'I'll excuse you on the whole day, but you'll be going to take the test tomorrow.' Another nod.

* * *

><p>-In class 2-A-<p>

* * *

><p>The class suddenly stopped talking, passing notes and any other unnecessary things right after Hibari and Yuu walked inside the classroom.<p>

'Minna, this is the assessment test that is taken by students annually, I hope all of you reviewed and studied for this test. You all may start now.' Thankfully, Yuuri-sempai or the Disciplinary Committee's _Angel_- they say- took over the class for the hour and she let Hibari sit in the teacher's table, watching.

After an hour, everyone passed their paper but Yuu notice Tsuna still answering number.. er.. 20 out of 50 items. Nonetheless, Hibari is getting irritated so she had to get Tsuna's paper in order not to get the students to be bitten to death.

* * *

><p>'Sempai, this is so many..' Yuu has been forced to bring all of the papers because of Hibari's bad mood from class 2-A.<p>

'Bear with it, herbivore, or I'll bite you to death.' She pouted.

* * *

><p>It's lunch break and they are are going to check the papers from the students. The Disciplinary Committee Chairman ordered her to check the papers according to the students' name but Yuu didn't follow Hibari this time, she had to see if her targets are intelligent-exclude Hibari and Mukuro, she knew them too well.<p>

First, she look for the Vongola Boss Candidate, Sawada Tsunayoshi. This one's easy, all the blank is already wrong, then, she checked the others. She counted the correct items Tsuna got.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight and nine?

_Observation number three: Sawada is bad in his studies._

Next is the storm guardian candidate, Gokudera Hayato.

_Check, check, check, check, check, check, check, check, check, and so on._

Gokudera got a perfect score.

_Observation number four: Gokudera is intelligent._

Last in the class 2-A is the rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi.

This one's finish unlike Tsuna but… almost everything is wrong! He must've guessed the whole test.

_Observation number five: Yamamoto is as dumb as Tsuna or you can say, dumber than Tsuna._

'Herbivore, why is that not according to surname?'

'Eh? Ah! Gomenasai, sempai!'

'I'll bite you to death!'

'Gyaaah!' she ran away from his table but Hibari is faster. He jumped infront of her and they dropped in the couch with Hibari ontop of her. His legs on her side.

_Oh, no, no, no! If someone opened the door it will become an issue! It's misleading! Totally misleading!_

'So, herbivore, have any last wishes?' Hibari held her wrist as tight as he can. She flushed as he moved closer to her.

'Sempai, go away!' she tried to remove his grip but no access.

'Wao~ the herbivore is ordering me? No.'

'Sempa—'

_Bloody Hell!_

The door opened. It's Tetsuya, holding the other papers from the assessment test. But he's not yet looking in their way, but Hibari didn't move an inch, he just looked at the guy.

'Kyo-san, these are the—' he dropped the papers as soon as he saw them, he knew his dead. 'Ah! Sorry for interrupting you Kyo-san!'

_Crap, he said the loud enough for others to hear._

The students passing by looked at the scene inside, there are shocked and jealous expressions from the students.

'Get out of my sight, herbivores or I'll bite you to death!' they all twitched and ran for their lives, including Tetsuya after closing the door.

_Great, tomorrow, I'll be the trending topic!_

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

_[1] 'Hishou' means Sectretary_

_[2] wait for me_

_[3] See! ; Look!_

_Thanks for reading! Now, review and tell me what you think for this chapter! :))_


	9. BirthDATE

Chapter 9 is here..

Disclaimer: i do not own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn! I only own Yuuri Miyamoto and the plot.

Warning: OOC-ness

* * *

><p>The rays of sunlight eliminate the empty room of Yuu. 'I don't felt like standing up…' Rolling down, she wore her off-white nightgown that covers the upper part of her body until the half of her knees. Yuu looked at the calendar hanging in the wall on the right side of her room. February 14.<em> Oh, St. Valentine's Day. <em> She sprang out of her bed and happily walked down to the bathroom. She got the three thou euro yesterday, promised by the Varia by spilling every and each stuff she know about Mukuro, Hibari and the other Vongola team members. Yuu wanted to enjoy this day not because it's Valentine's Day, it's her 15th birthday today.

After her morning Saturday bath, she wore her 'French Maid Lolita' which she weekly use. Her hair tied at the back neatly and she got a pair of plastic gloves. She made a schedule last night to estimate the time she is going to have after her 'general cleaning' in the whole apartment and the lawn. Being alone in a big empty house is totally _boring_ and what else could she do? The landlady of her apartment always checks the cleanliness inside, if the cleanliness meter didn't reach, say good-bye to the house already and pack up. Also, she can't stand too much mess in a room or in her house, not too girly and lady-like, she thought. She had the list in exact and orderly manner. She first need to sweep the floor, then clean the windowsills, arrange her school stuff, organize her clothes, do the laundry, iron her uniform, formal and casual clothing, mop the floor, clean the garage, cut the grass in the lawn, tend her garden, check the attic and finally relax. Too much for a middle-schooler?

No, she got used to this a long long long time ago.

* * *

><p>When she finished tending the garden, Yuu proceeded to the attic. It was dark and spacey but full of boxes. She first opened and rummage the box which her parents put there after she came in Japan. She smiled when she saw the little Lolitas, she once wore, is now until her hips because of her current height. Yuu moved the things and found a sparkly thing inside. 'Oh, the tiara.'<p>

Yuu inspected the tiara and noticed letters-embroidered in the back of the sparkly crown. 'Principe Belphegor. Huh? Bel-sama's crown?'

She remembered seeing him wearing some head gear and still didn't notice it _is_ the same tiara that is in her possession. 'I must give this back. It's not mine.'

* * *

><p>Yuu Miyamoto forgot one thing to add in her schedule, visit her favourite cake shop. She bathed again and wore her favorite and most-expensive Lolita her mom gave her last Christmas. The girl walked to the porch and twisted the knob. She happily went into the market when she bumped on to Mammon and Bel who is currently having a 'day-off.'<p>

'Ushishi, Yuu-chan, what a coincidence~'

'Yuu.' Mammon floated near her and gave a small box to the girl.

'S-sensei.' She smiled happily and gladly accepted the box. 'Thanks. And you remembered, huh?'

'Of course.' Mammon gave her a small smile.

'Ushishi~ Don't forget about the prince,' and he, too, gave Yuu a small box, identical to what Mammon gave her. 'Buon Compleanno[1], Yuu-chan.'

The three of them strolled around town for about an hour before Mammon said he have some business to finish so Bel and Yuu went on. The raven-haired girl and the Varia's prince went to a cake shop and the prince ordered a strawberry cake for the two of them - his treat.

'Bel-sama, how did I get a crown like yours?' she asked the prince curiously while waiting for their food.

'Shishishi~ the prince gave it to Yuu-chan before leaving Italy.' His grin became wider after Yuu showed interest in their past.

'I get it..' she nodded, 'Bel-sama, how did you know it's my birthday?'

'Shishi~ I never forget Yuu-chan's birthday.'

_-Flashback-_

_Yuu brought a strawberry cake to their secret meeting place. She skipped, jumped, hopped and skidded while taking the path to the place._

'_Bel-sama! Bel-sama! Bel-sama!' Yuu gladly called for him when she caught a glimpse of the prince's golden hair. _

'_Shishishi~ Yuu-chan, you're hyper today~' Bel walked towards the girl._

'_I'm already seven years old! Yatta!' She put the cake in the shiny stone and jumped onto Bel and hugged him._

'_Your birthday is today? Shishi~ Buon compleanno..' He hugged her back and then pushed her slightly away from him. 'Yuu-chan, what gift do you want from the prince?'_

_Bel never knew that this is her favorite day in the year except for Christmas and New Year._

'_Being with Bel-sama is already a gift for me!' she smiled at him charmingly and got the cake from the shiny stone, 'I brought a cake for us to eat.. Granny made this. And she wants Bel-sama to try it!'_

'_Shishi~ Hai, so Yuu-chan's favorite is Strawberry cake?' he sat beside Yuu and watched her open the box of the cake._

'_Yes, and anything strawberry is my favorite.'_

_-End of flashback-_

'What do you mean you never forget?' their orders came and Bel saw Yuu shifted from her place to start eating.

'I always celebrate Yuu-chan's birthday, shishishi~' Bel replied while eating the strawberry that he took on top of the cake.

'Mmm..'

Both of them ate the cake silently and Yuu looks around for something different or out-of-place in the cake shop but all she find is customers walking in and out and eating or chatting.

'Kyoko-chan, is this the shop you told me?'

'Hai! Oh, Hishou, what a coincidence!'

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

[1] Happy birthday

Another SHORT one.. =^= Sorry guys, i'm becoming lazier than usual, because it's SUMMER! Have fun in vacation guys! R&R!


	10. Disaster

Hi guys, I'm back~! Well, I'm kinda losin' reviews so i think that's why my spirit is down. OTL

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn!

* * *

><p>'Oh! Hishou, what a coincidence!' Kyoko cheerfully said when she spotted the young illusionist in the store. 'Hi there, Sasagawa-san.' She replied.<p>

'Ah, hi! I'm Haru Miura! You must be Kyoko-chan's friend!' Haru piped in. 'Oh, I'm Yuu, Yuuri Miyamoto.' She introduced, the raven-haired girl stood up and bowed slightly. 'Shishi, mi principessa, don't be too turbulent.' And now that Bel spoke, the two girls noticed his presence. Kyoko was slightly amused, he has an Italian accent but he said that fluently in Japanese.

'Oh, we're sorry, sorry for interrupting your date, Hishou.' Kyoko innocently said which made Yuu blush. 'Ahaha, n-no need. Would you two like to sit with us?' The young illusionist offered. 'Oh, Yuuri-san, it's embarrassing. We can sit on the other tables.' Haru replied and looked on the store. As if on cue, all of the tables were occupied. 'Shishi, its fine if you two sit with us. The prince doesn't mind.'

They four of them spend the rest of the afternoon chatting and the two girls envy Yuu on the prince's story about him and the young illusionist.

'Haru wish she has a boyfriend like Yuu-san's! Bel-san, you seem to love Yuu-san so much, eh?' Yuu only managed to smile and blush at Haru's statement, but of course, she didn't forget giving daggers of glares to Bel. 'Of course, she's my princess after all. Shishi.'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tsuna is walking on the shopping district because he is forced by Reborn to be the one to get the grocery since Nana is busy cleaning the house. To his surprise, he saw Kyoko, Haru and Yuu with a blonde person on the cake shop. He debated about this for a minute if he is going to talk to them or just pretend that he didn't see anything. Unfortunately (for him), the group stood up and walked outside the store and saw the brunet.<p>

'Oh, Sawada, what took you here?' Yuu asked Tsuna who looked like he saw a ghost. 'Araa~ Tsuna-kun, what happened?' Kyoko shook Tsuna slightly but he didn't budge. The young illusionist snapped her fingers infront of Tsuna and the brunet freaked out. 'HIEEEEE! HE'S HERE!' Then, Tsuna ran away.

'Shishi, what happened to him?' Yuu looked at the running brunet then glanced at the blonde beside her who just smirked. She knew exactly what happened.

* * *

><p>Tsuna came back home without the grocery Nana asked him to buy. 'Oi, Dame-Tsuna, why are you so early? And did you go to the shopping district?' Reborn readied his Leon Mallet to smash it in his student's face but Tsuna answered, 'Hishou is with one of the Varia.'<p>

'Hishou? Hibari's secretary?' Tsuna nodded. His intuition is screaming at him to avoid Yuu because there's something about her they don't know. Since Reborn can see through what those caramel orbs are thinking, he decided to investigate about her. _Hmm, I have to check something about this secretary of Hibari's_, Reborn thought.

* * *

><p>Yuu went to the school holding her Valentine's Chocolates and went to the Reception Room. The saw Hibari sitting on his chair, working. He seem to notice her presence, 'Why didn't you come to the meeting? Explain.' He glared at her.<p>

'General cleaning of the house, and, I hang out with my friends. Happy Valentines.' She thrusted a box of chocolates with violet ribbons.

'What's this?' his steely blue eyes glanced at the box in his hands.

'Chocolates.' She said quickly.

'I don't like swe-'

'Just take it. Ciao~!' she cut him and closed the door.

_Aw, let him be, he'll eat it later on because it's bitter chocolate._ She thought while happily skipping the halls of Namimori, giving the last chocolates she had to random people, and sprinkling moes and glitters all over the place (literally).

As to Hibari, he glared at the chocolate but pocketed it after a few seconds of glaring daggers at the poor innocent chocolates.

* * *

><p>Three days after Valentines day, Yuu was walking in the streets of Namimori at eleven o' clock. She would definitely be kicked out the Committee if she didn't report at a meeting tomorrow. The thing is, she forgot her laptop in Hibari's office because the prefect borrowed it for a while but she forgot to get it from him. <em>Crap. <em>

She got an equally weird but precise plan to get it without Hibari (he might be still here) seeing her, lingering in almost midnight. First is to sneak in the gates. Second, use stealthily ninja skills to go in the Reception Room. Third, get the laptop and go home. Great. I can do it. Yeah, there's nothing I can't handle!

Step one and two are kinda easy but she got seen by some 'people from the mafia with who-knows-what-thingys' in step three. And there she was. Running as fast as she could without breaking any part of her laptop. _'Gosh, these bloody guys are persistent!'_

_Okay, don't panic. Keep calm. Make a plan, make a plan.. Yes! I've got it! _

She turned right into an alleyway and waited for the 'stalkers' to pass through her. _Okay, this is the plan, Yuu. First, wait for them. Second, attack them. Third, pretend like nothing happened and make my report._

As according to plan, she waited and they passed through her then she attacked them silently. Unknown to the raven-haired girl, there is one person who is watching her finish of _his_ people one-sidedly. 'You should be Signorina Yuuri Miyamoto.'

The said person charged at the panting girl, who just finished her never-ending enemies. She felt something prickled her shoulder and saw that the man injected her something white-fluid. A sudden wave of pain moved thoroughly in every muscle of her flesh.

'This is a 'Death Hitter', Mademoiselle. You shouldn't have come here. You're too cute to die, but. I have orders, Milady. See you in hell'

_Like I would. I think I'm exempted to the meeting. _ She smiled at the thought and then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Ohmygosh! Why did i let Yuu suffer~! Nah i wont give any spoilers, reviews guys. If you want to know whats gonna happen next.<p> 


	11. Of Decisions and Alcohols

**I changed the story cover photo! hooray! Soooo.. new update, its kinda short so, dont expect too much on this update.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn! I only own Yuuri Miyamoto.

**Warning**: OOC-ness

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe it. He's telling the truth starting from the beginning. I can't believe I doubted him – wait, I didn't. OK, don't panic, Yuu. That's not definitely you. Blimey . . . I can't feel my body. Wait, am I dead already? Is that why I saw everything? What a nice life for me. I got in a car crash, I forgot my best friend, and now I died? I swear I'm not gonna go back to the mafia world. I'll—<em>

Her thoughts were interrupted as a blinding light. "What was-?" She's sitting in a white sheeted bed with a hospital dress.

"Oh, dear, you finally awake!" Her mom's voice made her jump a mile. _Wait, since when did her mom came back to Japan?_

Her throat was dry but she managed to talk – er, _croak_. "Mom? W-what are you doing here? Why are you in Japan?" Yuu finally found her voice. She's looking around, this isn't

"In Japan? Darling, you're back here in Italy." She said indignantly.

"Italy?" the young illusionist echoed loudly. "Since when did I said I can go to Italy?"

"Oh dear, you almost got poisoned in Japan, so me and your dad agreed that you should come with us so we can protect you. Esper agreed about this, too." Her mum explained.

"He did? How did I get well?" Yuu raised a brow.

"Signore Reborn had given you the antidote. He said one of the Cervello's men had accidentally poisoned you, sweetie." Her

"Oh, uh, mom . ." She said, twiddling her fingers. "I want to ask a favor." Yuu looked down, unable to look straight at her mum's eyes.

"What is it?", "I want to quit the mafia."

* * *

><p><strong>-Five Years Later-<strong>

* * *

><p><em>This is the worst day of my life!<em> Usually, graduations were supposed to be the _happiest day_ of one's life . . . but for Yuu, it's the _worst_. Why? She's the only student who accepted her diploma all _alone_. They promised her they'll be there.

Her friend, Bianco[1], comforted her after the graduation saying: "They must be busy, let go of it, let's celebrate!"

"No, Bianco, tell Paolo I'm not going." She said while wiping her tears. Paolo is one of their close friends and he arranged a party only for them. Yuu knew he'd go ballistic if she won't come but she's really not in the mood.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Yuu went to the bar to forget what had happened in the graduation. Her parents were still on a mission and only sent her a "Congratulatory" message but she ended up throwing the phone outside her room.<p>

She sat on one of the chairs in the counter and ordered a gin and tonic for herself. She finished the beverage in one gulp and ordered another one and did it again and again. She had finished almost a half bottle of wine and four glasses of gin and tonic when a blonde sat beside her. What interested her is his bangs. It was long and his hair stuck out in almost every angle.

He laughed then talked at her, "Shishishi~ You seem drunk, milady." Then he turned into the bartender. "One glass of champagne, peasant."

"Oh yeah! You know, it's my graduation earlier today and my parents _ditched_ me!" She said unconsciously. "So I came here to forget about that~"

"Shishishi . . . You're familiar." But he certainly know Yuu. "Cheers." He held up his glass as Yuu grabbed her bottle and chanted, "Cheers, cheers, cheers!"

* * *

><p>After an hour, Yuu and the blonde guy got kicked out of the bar so they were there in the streets in the middle of the night. "Hey, where to go now?" Yuu asked him while she walked sideways, trying to get her balance but never did.<p>

His hands was tucked on each pockets of his pants, "I don't know let's just walk around, shishishi~ The prince had enough of alcohols tonight." He answered.

* * *

><p>The night had passed like a blur and Yuu seriously don't want to get up because of a hang-over. <em>Just what did I do last night?<em>

She opened her eyes slightly and notice that the room was not hers. _Wait—not hers? Then who?_ She bolted up and scanned the room. The light was dim and it was filthy. Certainly not hers. Later, her eyes landed on the person who was _sharing_ his bed with her. She saw that both of them are _still_ fully-clothed so, nothing wrong. She remembered her parents and felt the pocket of her jeans, no cellphone. After that she realized what they did yesterday at her graduation and balled her hands into a fist.

* * *

><p><strong>Additional notes:<strong>

**[1] Bianco Palmero **- She's the protagonist of **"I'm a writer, not a maid!"** which is one of my stories. I kinda wanted some of my characters to be connected to each other even if they're not on the same story.


	12. Omake: Summer Disaster pt 1

Hi~ So, i made the first omake for this story! its just part one so im gonna make the 2nd part next week or so. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>"Bel-sama, Squalo-sama, is it really alright for me to come?" Yuu anxiously asked the Varia's Prince and second-in-command while the rest of the Varia walked infront of them. It's the first week of summer break and Bel brought (kidnapped) Yuu to Italy. The Ninth offered them a one week vacation around Europe using a cruise ship. Even Xanxus was forced to come.<p>

The blonde laughed. "Of course it is! The prince asked the boss and he said it's okay until you behave or he'll burn you into ash." Squalo snorted, "Voi, you think you could have fun if you're going to behave? You're kidding me!"

"Well, Squalo-sama, I think I can. Uhm, I mean, Bel-sama brought my books, right?" Yuu looked at Bel while smiling, "Books? I didn't remember Mammon bring books before leaving the apartment. Shishishi!" He cackled.

He knew how _his_ Princess was so attached to her books specially books from the authors _Wendy Mass, Jude Deveraux, Sophie Kinsella, C. S. Lewis and J. K. Rowling_.

"Eh? Unbelievable!" The young illusionist pouted. "Voi, you two, we're here!"

The whole Varia noticed a sign board with the letters: 'No Weapon in the Ship, Please Surrender Everything for Your Own Safety.' They all groaned, no weapons means no fun!

It was big and luxurious. There are three floors, a casino, a pool, a bar, a serenity deck and many rooms. Perfect for relaxing. "Ahhh.. It's too big."

"Shishi~ Can't want seeing Yuu-chan in her swimsuit." Bel commented while they're boarding the ship. Yuu just rolled her eyes. "Like I would, Bel-sama."

They have boarded the cruise ship when Yuu heard a girlish scream followed by a loud _'Boom'_. Weapons aren't allowed in the ship! Yuu ran to the source of noise and surprise, surpise. It's Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo(adult version) and Reborn! (She didn't notice the girls)

"Oh, h-hey.. there.." Yuu greeted, loss of words. The Ninth must've called for them, too. But, it's not going to be good, Tsuna and the others plus the Varia in _one_ cruise ship?

_Disaster._

_Catastrophe._

_Chaos._

_Who knows._

The civilians should be ready for any fight that might spark from these two groups.

"Hishou? What are you doing here?" The confused brunet asked. The Ninth didn't said anything about this. "Oh, 'sup, Sawada?" She replied. "I'm on.." She paused, twiddling her fingers. The Varia shouldn't see this! ".. Vacation.."

"Vacation? Wait.. Are you?" The young boss didn't like any of this.

_Yuuri Miyamoto,_

_The Disciplinary Committee's Secretary,_

_The Nami-chuu's Guardian Angel from the Demon Prefect,_

_In the Cruise Ship? All alone? Or there's someone with her?_

"Ushishi, who's there, _Principessa_?" Bel had followed the raven-haired girl, he didn't seem to be surprised in seeing the Vongola in the same cruise ship. If the Ninth asked them on something like this, he's absolutely scheming about something.

"Uhm, my friends at school?" She said, still twiddling her fingers.

Gokudera saw Bel and made a protective stance in front Tsuna. "You knife bastard! Juudaime, stay back! I'll protect-" He forgot. Reborn confiscated every weapon they have earlier before boarding the ship and gave it to the guards.

"Shishi, that won't do peasant. No weapons in the ship." Bel sniggered mockingly at the bomber.

"Uhm, we'll see you around guys!" She grabbed the Varia's Storm Guardian's wrist and stalked away.

* * *

><p>"Neh, Principessa, ready for a <em>fun-tastic<em> vacation?" Bel said while watching Yuu unpack and get the things she's going to use for her and Bel's swimming contest.

"What? Fun-tastic? Wait, where's the others?"

"I changed the 'fan' in fantastic and replace it with 'fun'. Neh, don't tell me Princess don't know 'word lay'? Long-haired commander is with Levi in the casino, Lu is in the spa and Mammon is in his room. Boss is at the bar." Bel explained, swinging his legs back and forth since he is sitting in the dresser drawer.

"Yea, yea, I'm going to change first." She walked to the bathroom, "Want me to accompany you, Principessa?" She mumbled: 'Perv.' before locking the bathroom door.

She stripped off her sundress and used her red one-piece swimsuit then topped it with her white baggy shirt and shorts.

Miyamoto went out the bathroom and saw Bel ready for their contest. "Want a bet? It'd be more interesting that way.", "Game~ If I saw Kyoko-chan or any girl of the Vongola side outside you have to use your swimsuit while swimming."

Yuuri groaned, "You're really onto it, huh? Okay fine. But if not, I'll stay this way?" Bel nodded.

The two rushed to the swimming pool seeing no one. It was crystal clean, "Seems like I win." Yuu mused. "Nuh-uh. Look behind you." She obeyed, seeing Kyoko holding the Bovino kid and I-pin, the ranking prince, the Poison Scorpion and Haru. She mentally slapped herself. "I win, mia principessa~ Now, for the prince's prize?"

She sighed, there's no escaping the bet and she's the type of person who keeps her promises – well, except for the promise she made before with Bel. She obliged and removed her shirt and short, revealing her red swimsuit that fits perfectly on her small frame but curvy figure. Bel seemed enjoying the view, he wolf-whistled in Yuu's blushing figure.

"What? Stop that!" She asked and said sarcastically. "Nothing. I love you more, Principessa. You can stay like that forever for the prince." She scowled at his comment.

"Oh, hey there, Hishou, Bel-san!" Kyoko beamed at the two. "Arara~ Hishou, you're red, are you okay?", "I'm fine.."

Bel decided to have some fun since Yuu rarely acts like this. "Shishishi~ You don't look fine to me, Yuu-chan." He put his hand on her forehead then the other on the small of her back. By using a little of his energy, he turned around, moved closer to the pool and then turned again, bringing the girl and himself to the pool. "Ah-!"

Kyoko and Haru exchanged looks and giggled. They have the same thing in mind: _Both of them are really so sweet and they do fit each other._

"My, my, teenagers." Bianchi commented while sitting in the lounge chair and went into sunbathing. Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin ran to the kids' pool and started playing. Kyoko and Haru watched the kids play while Bel and Yuu started their mini-competition.

* * *

><p>Bel lost in the mini-competition of him and Yuu because the illusionist used illusions to make her feet and legs like a mermaid's tail. Bel liked her in those shell-like brassieres and the braided hair of her with some decorations of shells and pearls. It looked like she changed in a magical way like the ones you see in Fairytales. "Shishishi~ I want a rematch.."<p>

"No way, you only wanted me using these.." Yuu raised a brow. She was sitting on the side of the pool swinging her 'mermaid tail' to the water while the kids were getting splashed water in their faces, civilians looking at them.

"Oh, yo, Hishou!" Tsuna and Gokudera followed the girls and the kids in the pool, seeing Yuu and Bel with them. "'Sup, Sawada!" she waved.

"Tch. What are you two doing here? And how did you have those costume?" Gokudera scoffed. "The Varia is invited here by Nono. And, he kidnapped me to come, too." She said while pointing at Bel, who is, miraculously, helping Fuuta to swim across the other side of the pool. "This isn't a costume, Smokin' Bomb."

"B-but, how did you know him?" Tsuna asked, unconsciously staring at Kyoko. "My childhood friend. And Mammon-sensei is my godfather, so, I'm kinda close with the Varia. Chrome-sempai is here, too. Plus, I heard from Tetsu-sempai that Kyo-sempai is going to come, but I still didn't see him around." The raven-haired girl explained to the brunet in as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

The future Vongola boss snapped. Did she just say _'childhood friends'_? "Yo-You're friends with.." Tsuna glanced at the direction of Bel. "h-him?"

* * *

><p>"VOOOOII! YOU SHOULD BE TRAINING, DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME!" Squalo shouted at Yamamoto, whom he spotted playing in the Casino.<p>

"Ahaha, but you're playing here too, right?" The baseball star replied, trying to find an excuse.

The Varia's Rain Guardian is now furious, "I AM NOT!"

"But.. The Nile isn't just a river in Egypt, you know. Ahahaha.." He said.

"VOOOI! WHAT DOES THA-! Oh, I get it—VOOOII! I AM NOT DENYING ANYTHING!" Squalo screeched, dumbfounded on Yamamoto's joke.

"You just did.. Ahahaha!"

* * *

><p>They have been in the cruise ship for two days now and it's a miracle that there're still no fights or anything.<em> Perhaps Nono's rule in banning weapons before boarding the ship is useful.<em> Yuu thought.

Bel had interrupted her from reading (her reading glasses still with her) and dragged her to the parasailing deck. They saw Gokudera and Haru arguing about the one who's going to use the parasail first. Tsuna and Kyoko were trying to stop the two but they were just ignoring them. Bel, however, is amused. "Shishi, peasants, the Prince and his Princess should be the first ones to use that."

"W-what? I'm not going to ride that.. that thing!" Yuu protested but Bel grabbed her and hold onto a metal of the parasail but Gokudera and Haru protested again, holding to the other side of the parasail. Tsuna hold onto Gokudera who is trying to shoo Haru away while Kyoko is stopping Haru from doing cruel things to the bomber man.

Thus, the three couples argued until a strong gust of wind blew the parasail and they took of the ship.

"Kyaaaa!" the three girls scream making the boys to react the same thing. Remove their hands in the parasail and cover their ears. They regretted it immediately when all of them fall to the sea and being left by the ship.

"Oi! Miyamoto! Make an illusion of a boat and bring us there!" Gokudera ordered.

"But, my illusions can't help us here." Yuu answered.

"Why not, Princess? Shishishi"

"My illusions were only to be seen not to be touched, meaning, you can't get inside or even hold the boat I am going to make. You guys can only see it. It's somewhat…" she paused "transparent."

"What?" Tsuna wailed.

"Then why did you even learn illusions if you aren't going to use it!" Gokudera spat at the girl.

"Oi, oi, peasant, don't you ever raise a tone on my Princess again or I'll-"

"An island!" Kyoko and Haru gleefully cut the Varia's Prince's sentence.

"No I won't make him an island," Bel replied.

"Ugh, Bel-sama, look" Yuu pointed to Bel in the southwest direction and there _is_ an island.

"Ushishishi~"

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	13. Hey Guys!

_Dear beloved followers and readers of Erased Memories,_

_Hey guys! You might be thinking why I have updated this story now, instead of finishing it two years ago. Well, the answer is that I've become such a bitch. Yeah, I admit that it's wrong but I'm rewriting it for you guys and I swear to the river Styx that I will finish this for real. [Whoops. Wrong fandom reference, sorry!]_

_So, I hope you check out the rewritten version of Erased Memories in my profile! Love 'ya all my royal readers! _

_Lovelots, PB_


End file.
